


Ever The Doctor

by chasing_the_sterek



Series: Inktober 2017 [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Bad Days, Bickering, Doctor John Watson, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Inktober 2017, John is a Saint, Matrix references, Murder, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_the_sterek/pseuds/chasing_the_sterek
Summary: "- John is simply having an extraordinarily bad day."Lestrade frowns a little. "What happened?""Whathasn'thappened?" John groans."Uh," Lestrade wracks his brains. "Sherlock blew the kitchen up?""Only a few appliances," John says. "The most severe casualty being the kettle."Sherlock starts to protest. "There wasn't supposed to be that much potassium -"///John Watson is having a very bad day. It doesn't help that a new case pops up just as he's trying to go to bed.





	Ever The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was "glitch/bliss"
> 
> Didn't feel like writing the angsty andriod-Sherlock deathfic that was the other option calling my name so here have this instead I'm proud of it shhhHHHH

Lestrade sighs heavily and leans over the body to speak to Sherlock. "Okay, what's wrong with John?"

Sherlock's eyes flick up to meet his. He looks amused. "I had wondered when you would ask."

Lestrade ignores the jab, choosing instead to look past Sherlock's shoulder to where John is leaning against the wall, glowering at the ground. "This is like a glitch in the Matrix. Did you two swap bodies somehow?"

Sherlock snorts. "No. Whilst it does explain the presence of Anderson -"

 _Hang on, what?_ "You understood -"

"- John is simply having an extraordinarily bad day."

"What happened?"

"What _hasn't_ happened?" John groans, having apparently been listening in on the whole thing.

"Uh," Lestrade wracks his brains. "Sherlock blew the kitchen up?"

John raises an eyebrow at his acceptance of the challenge. "Only a few appliances," he says. "The most severe casualty being the kettle."

Sherlock starts to protest. "There wasn't supposed to be that much potassium -"

Lestrade gets to witness the miracle of Sherlock not only being silenced, but being silenced by something so small as a wordlessly raised hand.

"Bad day at the surgery?"

"Hypochondriacs have apparently taken to coming in waves."

He narrows his eyes. "Locked out of the flat."

"Did I mention we needed a new kettle?"

"You got mugged," Lestrade guesses. He would have said murder, but they're standing over a corpse.

"Three men," John counters. "Wanted my wallet."

Sherlock looks sharply at him. "You were mugged?"

"Attempted mugging," John corrects, shrugging. "They were just hungry." He blinks at Sherlock. "You really didn't notice? God, did you honestly not see how late home I was?"

Sherlock shifts. "The kettle was on fire."

"Hang on," Lestrade interjects. "You fed people who tried to mug you?"

John glances away. "They were just hungry," he repeats quietly. His eyes flash and he gives Lestrade a sharp look. "I don't. . . I'm a _doctor._ I can't just leave three men in the cold and the rain with nothing but the clothes on their backs."

Lestrade lifts his hands for peace. "I'm not having a go at you for it," he defends. "Though even you have to agree it's a bit out of the norm."

"Maybe," John admits, rubbing the back of his neck. "Regardless, the ungrateful sods buggered off without saying anything. Guess that's the thanks you get, huh?"

Sherlock says, "You couldn't give a toss about getting the credit. You would have offered them a free clinic visit if they'd stayed around long enough to hear you finish the sentence." His lips twitch up into something that might (good God) resemble fondness. "You're _worrying."_

That makes John angry-defensive enough that Lestrade steps very carefully out of the man's blast radius. "I am _not_ worrying -"

"You _are -"_

"Sherlock Holmes, what would _you_ know about worrying -"

Sally pokes her head in as they descend into their usual bickering. "Is it over, then?"

Lestrade lifts a shoulder at her. He can't blame her for not wanting to be in the same room as a quietly smouldering John Watson, so he doesn't mention it. "Who knows? That man's just as enigmatic as Sherlock sometimes."

**Author's Note:**

> tbh John is the kind of person to do this fight me


End file.
